


Control

by idealscenario



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealscenario/pseuds/idealscenario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon regrets ever meeting Kim Wonshik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Seated on the edge of the twin-sized bed at the corner of his bedroom with a leg folded beneath his thigh, Hakyeon's eyes lingers onto the hunched figure before him. He isn't sure how long had he stayed in the same position but it does feel like forever when all he can see are a pair of dull, half-lidded eyes peering over the folds of the blanket on his lap. He calls out softly,

"Neh, Wonshik ah. Tell me you love me."

Automatically, the younger male's lips stretch into a smile, a smile so unlike the one he used to seeing- the one full of affection and love and every single emotion that makes him feel special. This one is more empty, mechanical.

"I love you, Hakyeon hyung."

Hakyeon chokes back a sob. 

Things weren't as they used to, not since his ability to control one's mind grew and grew until it breaks free and begins to change the will of those around him. Now, Wonshik ( the one person who he was able to bare his soul to; the one who supported him through thick and thin ) is under his complete control like an emotionless doll strung by his fingers. He doesn't know how to reverse the effect, seeing as he had no one to learn from. And as much as he knows, there isn't anyone in Seoul who carried such an ability as his own.

All he sees is a lost cause.

"Wonshik ah." his voice cracks. "Tell me you hate me."

There's a pause and he doesn't know if it's Wonshik's will or not but there's a thread of hope tugging against his heart until a whisper reaches his ear, one that's nearly inaudible and filled with an emotion he can't describe.

"I hate you."

There. There it is.

This time, he can't hold his tears.

"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted in tumblr centuries ago ._. i was thinking whether or not i should compile my smaller works into one collection but i'm still uncertain.


End file.
